Clarice (Season 3)
'''Clarice '''is a freshman fairy at Alfea in Season 3 . She and her roommates were in the dorm room that the Winx were in before they graduated and became teachers causing a misunderstanding between her and the Winx girls. Seasons Season 3 Clarice has made cameo appearances throughout the season, and also in the first movie with Mirta and Mazda. Season 4 Clarice is first seen in the Winx' old room when the Winx barged in to their old room. Unlike her roommates, who thought being in the Winx' old room was great, Clarice didn't seem impressed. She was also in the Winx' first class. As each girl in the Winx performed a little magic tricks, everyone was amazed but Clarice wasn't. When Tecna and Professor Palladium set up an obstacle course for Bloom, Aisha and Flora, Clarice pulls out a little bomb. All her friends are shocked and confused why she would do this but drops the subject and sits in the stands. Alice thought it was a bad idea to use the fire bomb. Clarice then goes behind the stands and throws the bomb in one of the parts of the obstacle course. She then sneaks the box, which contained the bomb, in Alice's bag. Bloom and Aisha successfully made it through the obstacle course. As Flora was passing through Clarice activated it and it went off, injuring Flora. Alice was accused for setting off the bomb and almost got expelled, all because of Clarice. After the battle between the Fairy Hunters, Clarice confesses to Miss Faragonda that she was the one that set off the bomb. Luckily, Alice asked Miss Griselda not to have Clarice expelled. Season 5 Clarice also appeared at the Frutti Music Bar in episode 3 of season 5, watching the Winx perform their new song. She also appeared later at Alfea, supporting Winx when they returned, meaning that her attitude toward them has changed. She probably attended party held in Alfea, though she cant be seen there. Powers and Abilities Clarice is a freshman fairy, and probably knows simple spells like: telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Creating explosives, may have a connection to her main powers. Use of Magic *She set off an explosive bomb by magic. Appearance Clarice has light blonde hair that is up in pigtails tied with light pink hair ties. She has bangs that are cut on an angle, slightly covering up her right eye. Clarice has green eyes. Civilian Clarice has a somewhat cropped pink t-shirt with green, purple, and pink striping on the sleeves and a white boomerang shaped emblem on the front. For bottoms, she wears lime green pants. Summer (Comic) Her summer outfit is a pink belly shirt and short skirt with a magenta swirl on the front of each Trivia *Clarice is left handed. *Clarice made her first re-appearance in "The Rise of Tritannus." *Clarice means "Clear, Bright" *She probably earned her Charmix during Season 4 and Enchantix in Season 5. Gallery AlfeagirlandWinx.jpg Clairesse.png ~New Alfea Students~.jpg hi.PNG|Clarice in secrets of the Lost Kingdom ji.PNG|Clarice in secrets of the Lost Kingdom The-new-winx-club.png Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season 4 Category:Season 3 Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 5